Change For You
by twilights.exoticbeauty
Summary: Edward , Jasper and Emmett are CIA operatives. At 16 they were in Community service with Chief Swan. Edward fell in love without Bella even knowing who he was. Now he finds her name on the suspect list on the most dangerous mission yet. What Happened? EXB
1. Chapter 1 intro

Chapter 1 – Intro

Disclaimer: All the characters that were taken from Stephenie Meyer is strictly her work and not mine.

Edward Pov:

I lost my mind when I was 16. I fell madly in love with somebody who hadn't said more than four words to me. At 16 I was the badboy who lived on the streets with my two buddies. Emmett and Jasper were exactly like me. Boy's who had it a lot tougher than most of the dumb 16 year boys in my class. You couldn't exactly blame me and the boys. My mom and dad were alchoholics who beat me. After a while I just didn't come home out of fear and anger. I met Jasper and Emmett when I was 13 and limping on the streets. I still remember it really well.

flashback ...

_My legs and stomach hurt like hell , the stupid idiot I had to call dad had hit me with his boots and I still had a mark on my stomach. As I limped through the cold and dark streets suddenly I saw a two figures running toward me. The first instinct I had was to prepare to fight but to my suprise I saw that a group of about 7 drunk college boys were chasing them. They ran straight in to me and the group mistook me as their alliance and beat us all up. Even though I didn't know them very well I helped them fight the losing battle. After being robbed and left bloody the drunks left. I turned to my right and finally studied the boys who had fought with me. The first one was lanky and tall. He had blond hair that was tipped with blood at the current moment. The second was huge , he was at least the same size as the drunk college boys. He had a baby face though and wild curly dark hair. Suddenly both turned to me and I grew defensive right away. Instead of a fight the big one offered me an hand and pulled me up with him._

" _Hi my name is Emmett and this is Jasper" , he pointed to the blond boy who had_ _picked himself back up._

" _Edward." I spoke coldly not trusting them. They looked at each other and laughed._

" _You know Edward if you didn't look so lethal right now I would invite you to eat something with us." Jasper grinned before saying , " Hey it's cool we ain't going to hurt somebody who fought for us anyways , come on you have to be hungry right?"_

_Grudginly I nodded and went to the cheap burger place a few blocks away. It was the start of a brotherhood._

Current ...

At 23 now , I'm sitting in my office at the CIA group 7 building. I work for the government now with Jasper and Emmett. Reviewing a case that would officially begin tommorow. What had me shocked was the name on the list of suspects. The name brought back a lot of memories of the year I turned 16 and after being sentenced with Jasper and Emmett to the Seattle Police to do community service to keep our butts out of jail.

I met the chief , Charlie Swan and I also met my current boss , Carlisle Cullen. It was also the first time I ever met the girl of my dreams. She was the daughter of the chief and I still remembered the way she looked when I first got a glimpse of her. Long dark hair that was stylishly cut and the most perfect " kiss me now" mouth I had ever seen. I had been tranfixed until she opened her perfect mouth and said , " Dad? I got an A+ on this test again! I need to get you to sign my permission form for the school field trip." God , she was totally a good student.

Also she was dressed in her uniform which only meant one thing : she was an perfect daughter and she went to the very expensive school , Marylands Private School. She said words I had never even heard of and I was in love with the girl I would never be able to get. I made up my mind then to change my ways because dumb street boys didn't get girls like that. She walked in everyday while I dumped the trash and worked hard with Jasper and Emmett.

One day she walked in with a boy. Jacob Black was tall and was about my age. He was also dressed in the same uniform as Bella and I quickly found out he was her boyfriend. God that hurt. I stared at her back until my view was obstructed by a blue vest. Jacob Black stared at me and said tauntingly ,

" Stop staring at my girlfriend you good for nothing street rat. Who are you to even think you have the right to look at her? She is a prefect at the school and way to good for you to even be dreaming about." He smirked and laughing gave me a shove. I shoved him back but before things got ugly I got called by Charlie to take out the trash. He and Bella left and all I could think was he was right.

From then on I worked hard. I wanted to prove to everyone and yes I'll admit I wanted to prove to Bella that I wasn't a good for nothing fool. I got A's in all of my subjects and in my senior year me , Jasper and Emmett all were accepted to Oxford. I never saw Bella Swan again but staring at my face right now on the suspects list was two words : Isabella Marie Black. I figured she married Jacob and it stung even though it shouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2 briefing

Chapter 2 – Briefing

**Disclaimer / AN : Hi everybody! Thank You to xLoveMuffinx , oliviagoldenchild , xxRosesxx and XxRosalinexX for reviews! You guys rock! Also as usual all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer although Edward is a tempting steal right! :) **

EPOV:

Calmly I strode over to the office beside me. Jasper was sitting at his desk looking slightly green. That was odd , Jasper was tough things didn't usually get to him. I walked over and lightly tapped his desk to get his attention. He jumped a mile.

" Geezus Edward don't do that! Were you trying to give me an heart attack? You know if I don't go on this mission you and Emmett are screwed!" man he continued spazzing for a good 5 minutes. Finally he shut up.

" Jasper I need to get the history of the Black case from you. By the way what in the world is wrong with you? Your acting like an total idiot. What has you spooked?"

" I think you might want to sit down before you read this Edward. It's very disturbing. Do you remember the Chief Charlie Swan?" I was confused , we hadn't seen the Chief ever since we left after we finished all our hours. He handed me the file.

Classified : Black Case – The Charlie Swan Murder.

**Four years ago a murder happened in Mr. Charlie Swan's small house in Seattle. Only he and his daughter , Isabella Marie Swan was present. Charlie was shot a total of ten times after a desperate escape. Before he was shot he managed to shoot the boss of Black Drag , William Black ( most commonly known as Billy ). His daughter was cruely hit repeatedly on her head but did not die. She suffered amnesia and is in the clutches of Billy Black. She has no memory of her father or her past. She believes Billy to be her adoptive father. She is very close to her " adoptive" brother Jacob Black , Billy's only son. Two more children were stolen from their home that day. Mary Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale both have no recollection of their past due to Billy's trademark use of poison. Those three are currently the most dangerous in the Black Drag ( the name the company is under.) with high skills in training , they are a threat. Isabella is currently 22 , Rosalie is 23 and Alice is 22.**

The file was accompanied with a variety of pictures including Charlie's body. Even I was a little green after seeing them. Also the nausea built in my throat about Bella. The mission said we should take them out if needed but how could I do that? We were going in tommorow to intercept the drug dealing with the Russian Mafia. Just us three to do the job. We were the top at CIA and Carlisle was the one of the highest ranked CIA operative in history. He trained us and we learned well. Tommorow we were going to fly in to New York where the Black Drag currently resides.

Suddenly a loud noise filled the room. Accompanied by a groan. Me and Jasper both grinned , we knew that groan well ... Only Emmett.

" That chair should be moved right away! People could get hurt like that! If I can't go to the mission in the Big Apple then BAM! Edward and Jasper are dead! Do you want that ? Is that your whole purpose to kill off Jasper and Ed?"

The poor secretary shook her head , horrified. She was actually trembling the poor women.

" Awwww come on don't be scared! I was just joking with you! Give me a hug!"

God only Emmett would be such an idiot. How the man is actually really good in our line of work I will never know. He is like an overgrown toddler. Really overgrown though.

" Guy's I'm going to head home. I've got to pack and all that stuff. I'll meet you guys tommorow at the private jet." I called out before getting inside my silver volvo. I picked the car because on missions I always drive the flashiest rides. The inside of my volvo is completely realtered. It is faster then a BMW. Also it is really silent. I love my car.

When I got home I crashed right away. I was extremely tired from the news of Charlie's death and Bella being one of the Black Drag's top. This just became my new nightmare in reality.

BPOV: .:.In New York at the Black Wine.:.

I listened to my father talk about what we were going to do to the 3 CIA operatives. It was rather gruesome so I excused myself and walked out into the club. Dark and sexual beats were thumping the whole place. It was a fun place and me and my girls Rose and Ali usually hung out here.

" Bells! You will never believe what I just bought! It is the most perfect pair of boots you will ever see! They were so cheap too! Only 1,900 with the shoe shine!" Right away I knew it was Alice at least Rose _**knows**_ she is being a shoppoholic with way to much money on her hands.

" Thats great Ali , did you stop by to hear the plan for trapping the CIA operatives? It's pretty important stuff."

" Oh No! I totally forgot! Crap! I'm going to go right away! Wait for me!"

Smiling I took a small drink of my Cosmo. The taste was perfect. Joe the bartender knew me well enough to put in the extra cherries. I wonder what Rose was doing. She was major late and that was totally not a Rose thing to do. My father would be annoyed for sure. Sigh , too bad we really couldn't care. Me and the girls made it a point to sneak out all the time and explore. We were more than good at taking care of ourselves if it came to that point. I was grateful to Billy for taking me in after he found me on the road bloody and hurt after the car accident. I knew what he did for a living was wrong but in my mind what could I do about it? These CIA people should just stay out of his way if they valued their lives. It wasn't the death that they should fear , it was the torture. I stepped out of the club and into my black porsche 911 turbo. We all had the same car except for Rose had a red one and Alice a really bright yellow. Rose had it tuned to perfection and it was major fast. Turning the key I drove back to the penthouse that me and the girls shared. Tommorow was a big day and I wanted to rest up.

A/N –** Hi Everybody! I'm going to start this that I learned from other authors. If you guys could beat 4 reviews for this chapter then I will get out the next one! Come on this should be easy and reviews make me so happy!! Love all of you guys! Btw. Just to let you know Bella is a little OOC in this. Also the mature theme will start later on in the story and I will let you know if the bits are about to start that way if you don't like these parts you may skip , it won't affect the story! :) until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 trap

Chapter 3 – Trapped

**Disclaimer I do not own anything in Stephenie Meyer's World but I do own this plot.**

EPOV: .:. On the Plane to New York .:.

I was tired because the whole night I had been tossing and turning over the fact that Bella was so mislead. She truly believed that Billy Black was her adoptive father? Sighing I checked over her profile once more.

_**Isabella Marie Black ( more commonly known as Bella)**_

_**Age : 22 **_

_**Height: 5.5'**_

_**Weight : 108lb.**_

_**Description: Fast and Deadly. Although she and her sisters Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon are not involved with their fathers business usually.Trained. Might cause trouble if father is caught. Plenty of Unknowns.**_

_**Physic: Long Dark Hair , Slender built , Dark color eyes , likes to dress in black clothing.**_

_**Odd Fact: Graduated from Harvard University. Bella is very educated. Known to be the least ruthless of the Black Drag.**_

I looked over after feeling Jasper nudge me softly. He grinned before motioning to the gun he had in his hands. He had a 9mm in his hands and knowing Jasper it was typical of him to get excited about tactics and all that jazz. Emmett on the other hand was just excited to kick some ass as he put it. We were landing.

I knew we were heading out to the abandoned warehouse where the dealing would begin. As we went inside the side room we stalked out behind the big boxes. I checked my gun to make sure everything was in place. We couldn't afford to make any mistakes. Suddenly we heard voices coming. Show Time. Emmett started aiming with his rifle and I set up my sniper. The whole point was to take out Billy Black. Before anyone walked into view I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side.

Looking down I saw one single needle in my abdomen. This was not good. I started feeling dizzy and my vision blurred. The last thing I saw before blackness overtook was Billy Black grinning from above me.

Emmett's Pov: .:. Hiding Out.:.

Everything was set up and ready to go. I knew Edward was upset over the fact that Bella was part of Black Drag but once we take out Billy we can just knock some sense in to that girl! We were FINALLY here! God I can't wait to take out those guys! Another plus was I always hated that Jacob Black , so hopefully he was around. Taking out my prized rifle we hid out in a secure spot. Suddenly i heard Edward gasp. I turned around to see him completely still. What the hell? Did he get shot? That was impossible they didn't know we were here! I saw Edward go down. He was clutching his stomach. Shit did he get shot there? I started to run over to him before I felt a sharp stab in my leg. What the hell? I looked down to see a little needle in my leg. I knew it was poison because bad asses like Billy Black don't just scrape you with little wimpy needles. Blackness.

Jasper's POV : .:. After Edward and Emmett are both taken by Billy Black .:.

I saw Billy Black over at the other side of the clearing. Crap that was where Edward was hiding out. Did he get found? Hopefully Emmett can take him out with his rifle. I circled carefully and aimed at his head. Before I could get the clear shot I felt an pain in my chest. Taking no notice I tried at my shot again. Unfortunately everything felt dizzy and blurry. I went for a bigger target before shooting and blacking out.

Bella's POV: .:. At Black Drag headquarters .:.

I sat with the girls in my room. We had a perfect view of the guys bringing the CIA operatives in. Looking out I saw Jacob bringing a figure. He was dragging the person on the floor and the person seemed knocked out. The other guys took two more over and both were knocked out. I figured the poison was already in their system and working havoc in whatever part it hit.

" Wow , whoever Paul is bringing in is one fine piece of man! I can see all his muscles , God he looks like such a sex beast! Actually they are all pretty goodlooking! Sigh too bad they are CIA operatives I would probably do the big one!" Rosalie gushed happily about one of the guys from her spot beside me. We were not suppose to be involved with whatever Billy did because it was for our own good. I myself wasn't too sure what Billy did except for it was illegal and had something to do with drugs. Although I knew about the poison and I heard some of the screams , I had never even seen the dungeons where the captives our kept. Me and the girls usually snuck out from the west dungeon. Hardly anybody was ever put there unless they were really special. The place was built like a prison and very hard to get out of ... Unless you knew how hence me and the girls sneaking out from there.

" Hey lets go down and sneak out , we can go shopping! I know the new Chanel opened! I'm so going to buy that dress!" Alice babbled with amazing speed as she bounced up and down. Smiling I picked myself up and left with the girls.

**A/N – well this starts the whole plot :) i must admit I'm very disapointed with the amount of reviews! Hopefully once the story picks up ( and I assure you it will pick up a lot) the reviews will as well. Also just to let you know Bella Alice and Rosalie are not very involved with their fathers work. They only know what happens but are told to stay out of it. Until next time guys!**


	4. Chapter 4 angel in disguise

Chapter 4 – Angel in Disguise

**Author Note: I'm so sorry everybody! I was getting pretty discouraged with the lack of reviews , and I had major writers block! Anyways , I'm sorry if my grammer or anything isn't very good I'm trying my hardest but I have no Beta. Anyways the story :)**

Edward;s POV .:. Black Drag Dungeons.:.

I woke up feeling groggy. Blinking a few times I realised that that I was in a place that looked like a medieval cell. My right hand was chained up and the needle had been removed from my side. I found Jasper and Emmett beside me looking in similar condition. Steps and a voice caught my attention.

" Mr. Black , you want the whole good and bad to keep them alive scheme? Are you sure? What if the girls start to have a weak spot for them? Rosalie likes men and Alice doesn't really have a lot of self control."

" Quil , my boy this is the best way to get the best results. The experiment is much too intense for them to not have somebody take care of them. If we don't try a bit to keep them alive , they'll be dead in a day. When is the next time we can capture 3 of the top CIA operatives?"

Standing in front of me was Billy Black. He looked exactly like the picture. White hair , souless black eyes and his infamous wheel chair. Smirking he stepped on my stomach and slowly applied weight. I grit my teeth. I wouldn't let him get the satisfaction of me screaming out.

" How does that feel pretty boy? Feeling the poison spread as I speak? Your in for a big treat. You will be my lab rat. All three of you pretty boys. Be happy you will get some good attention and a whole lotta bad. When the girls come in try not to grin stupidly and control your lower regions."

Stupid moron , like he could bring any girl that would make me feel that way. Him and his dumb little sex slave. Well they could just shov – I froze. Bella had just walked in wearing a classy black dress and a pair stilleto heels.

Bella's POV: .:.

Billy had informed us that while they were going to test out different drugs on the CIA guy we were going to nurse them until Billy had enough " fun" then kill them. I hated life right now. It sucks that these 3 guys would have to go through all this , I understand Billy well enough and sure I felt like I needed to do what he told me to. Still this was no walk in the park.

" ...control your lower regions..." Ugg whatever Billy was telling them I was frowning in disgust. I made my presense known with a light cough. They all stared at me.

" Bella! I'm so glad you could make it on time! Where is your sisters?"

" My apologies , Alice and Rosalie are a bit occupied they are rushing over right now." I can't believe those idiots. I mean they took two guys yesterday to bed and is probably slacking around.

" Sorry! It was all that blond guys fault! he kept on seducing me I swear! What we miss?" Alice came flying in wearing two different heels. One was a brown boot and the other one a black stiletto.

" Glad you could make it girls. Ready to take care of these poor men?" Billy wore a nasty grin , it sickened me. I walked more front so I was seen to the captives. One particular one caught my eye.

He had messy bronze hair which right now was tipped with blood. His face was I could tell naturally pale but right now due to blood lost it was a sickly white. His feature were very handsome and chiseled. Dark green eyes , perfect lips and a body to go with it. Some how staring at him it brought a feeling of deja vu. Like I had seen him before , in this type of situation. Infatuated but restrained. Shaking my head I realised his expression was one of shock. he whispered the words

" it's her." and I wondered had he ever seen me before. I studied his injuries and winced and the damage already done. He must be in pain right now.

Jasper's POV:

Three girls walked in one being Bella , she didn't look like the girl she once with. She was more curvier and her hair was almost a black. She was absolutely devastating but it wasn't her I was attracted to. I know this is pathetic looking at girls while you have poison in your system and is in a huge amount of pain. Bear with me though because I knew she was the one. Even dressed in mismatching shoes she was shocking. I stared at her willing her to look back at me. She turned and our eyes locked. I couldn't breath all of a sudden. Oddly enough I knew her name from her profile. Alice Brandon or now known as Alice Black. I felt anger at Billy Black , taking an angel away from her rightful family. Tricking her in to believing that he was her savior. Red fury burned in my soul and if I wasn't so weak right now I would kill him. The angel pretended to not notice me and was whispering to Bella and a blond girl. I just kept on staring , I prayed to God that he would give me a chance and a future with her. If I don't die here and she likes me. God I'm starting to sound like Emmett thinking about girls at the worst possible time , obsessing over an unknown love like Edward. It all made sense now. Once you found her , all you can do is want her.

Edward's POV:

Bella and the other two girls walked slowly over. I was in a trance. Leaning down until we were eye level with each other. She stared at me and I stared right back at her.

" Whats your name sir." Woah was she talking to me? Shaking out of it I answered her.

" Edward Cullen"

" Edward , in this place you have no power nor do you have any friends who could help you. In here I'm the closes thing to help your going to get. At least until you die. My name is Isabella Black. I prefer Bella." I nodded understanding this was her way of telling me that I was going to go through Hell. Oddly enough right now staring at her eyes I couldn't understand why an angel was in Hell. She was surely a angel in disguise.

**Author Note: Finished! I'm pretty happy with this chapter because it is crucial for the start of the boys and the girls relationship. I wanted to start Jasper and Alice here with the love at first sight thing. Emmett and Rosalie will be in the next chapter. So review and I'll get it up so much faster! If you have any questions please ask and I'll try to answer them for you :) once again sorry if there is bad mistakes in here. I try but I'm honestly not that good. Does anybody want to Beta this story? I think it deserves better grammer for it. I love the idea but if anybody is interested with Betaing then send me a message. Review! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 flashbacks and fate

Chapter 5 – The Girl Who Loved Cars but Didn't Love Me

Emmett's POV .:. Black Drag Dungeons.:.

Standing in front of me was the one girl that had ever out did me at what I did the best. Rosalie Hale , had beat me at rebuilding an old Mustang. It was a stupid contest that Edward and Jasper had tried to talk me out of , I wouldn't have any of that though. The grand prize was ten thousand dollars. That wasn't why I wanted it though. The chicks were always so impressed that they all but took off their own skirts for you. Of course at the end I lost all the chicks and the cash to...a chick. Not any chick , the hottest blond girl that I had ever seen.

After the contest I had jogged up to Rosalie and tried to be smooth.

" Hey , babe. Did a good job there." Okay that sounded good.

" First of all , don't you dare call me " babe" second of all , of course I did a good job. I beat you at least." Woah did she just insult me and glare at me. Strange , that is such a turn on.

" I wasn't trying. I thought if you lost you would be pretty upset. A face like yours shouldn't be upset ever." She can't not like that. It was the ultimate hook up line.

" You cocky bastard! I could beat you with one hand!" Oh crap. She's leaving! Oh man , think Emmett think.

" I could be your cocky bastard!" I blurted that out without even thinking. Weird I never tried this hard to get a girl. Edward might since he's so hung up on the impossible and untouchable , Bella Swan. The poor idiot , no wonder he's always acting so depressed and playing sad songs on his piano.

" Like I want a cocky bastard like you!" With that she left , all long legs and long wavy blond hair. I totally blew that. Although I must admit. I really liked her. Snapping back to the present. I stared up at the women in front of me. Cold blue eyes and trademark blond hair. Lavender lips and a perfect body. The women was built like a super model but thought she was superwoman.

" Can you hear me? I asked what your name is. Uggg trust my luck to get the retarded one." Oh she was talking to me.

" Emmett Cullen." Thank God I didn't do anything stupid like stutter or stare like a idiot. Poor Ed over there was going in to " I love Bella Swan mode" he was making a fool outta himself.

" Okay Emmett , I'm Rosalie. I guess I'm suppose to keep you alive , at least until your suppose to die. So don't die yet kay?"

" I'll do my best." Score she actually smiled. See Emmett , even with poison and injuries all over your still smooth.

She took out this notebook and started writing all this stuff. I just stared. Maybe getting captured isn't such a bad thing after all. Granted we survive and don't get tortured to death.

Edward's POV .:.

Bella started to check over my wounds. It felt like heaven to feel her hands fluttering around and pressing here and there. I watched her move and realised that this wasn't the same girl that I fell for when I was sixteen. I fell for her all over again. She might be a Black Drag member now but the way she frowned whenever she saw my wounds was enough to tell me that the kind and sweet soul was still there.

" Bella! We have to get ready for the party! We are late already!" She turned her head , her perfect lips still turned down in a frown. Sighing she picked her stuff off the ground and put it back in to her black bag. Her eyes connected with mine for a minute and a curious look was replaced from the pity. Silently she left.

Alice's POV .:. Girls main bedroom. :.:

" I feel bad for them. I don't even want to know what Billy has in store for them. I'm not sure why but Edward's eyes seem so familiar. Like I use to know him. In another life. Do I sound like a maniac?" Bella was babbling while I did her hair.

" Honestly I'm not sure why but the second I saw Emmett I just really wanted to slug him one good. Like he pissed me off before. Which is insane because I've never seen him before. Maybe we are losing our mind girls. Alice , your thoughts?" Rosalie felt it too? This was strange. Bella had always believed that there was somebody out there that was her soulmate. Somebody that will one day take her away from here. Some knight in shining armor.

" I didn't feel like I knew Jasper before. Can you guys keep a secret?"

" When have we not kept your secret Ali?"

" I didn't know him before but I _want _to know him and be with him forever_." _I wasn't sure why but I knew what I felt for this guy wasn't normal. I knew he felt it too and I would do my best to follow my feelings. He would not die , not if I could help it.

" Have you gone insane? You do realise once Billy has finished with them , he's gonna be dead right? Your setting yourself up for heartache. There is plenty of guys out there." Rosalie yelled.

" This isn't about guys and sex! This is about the future and fate! I know I sound like a crazy woman here but he can't die! At least not until I find out what the hell he did to me in that stupid dungeon!"

" Ali , when I was around Edward something wasn't normal. It was like I had been there before. Seen him before. Met him before , in bad circumstances too. I'm going to find out why." Bella had a look of determination on her face.

One thing is for sure. These guys were going to change what we thought of ourselves. Wether we believe them or not is another thing.


	6. Chapter 6 A Strangers Eyes

Chapter 6 – A Strangers Eyes

**Author Note : Hope you guys like this! Also I'm wanted to do some character development so as well as some clearing up. I hope Jacob's POV will clear things up. Bella's is suppose to show what she feels but doesn't understand. Enjoy! and PLEASE REVIEW! It's so hard to get reviews! I'm review a lot myself now because I understand how much it please the author! So please Review :)**

:.:. Bella's POV .:. Black Wine Night Club .:.:

Me and the girls walked in with style. Nobody dared make us mad in this place. Lets face it , we were part of the biggest mafia in the world and our dad was the top. Nobody messed with Billy. Searching the crowd I found a familiar face. Jacob Black , was my adoptive brother. At 24 he was tall and very muscular. Almost all the boys from the Black Drag were. Grinning I went up to him.

" Hey , Jake. Whats up?" It surprised me how shady he looked right now. Usually when I was talking to him there was a look of longing and a easy smile on his face. Right now he was tense and his face was drawn.

" Bells , did you speak to the CIA operatives yet? Have you spoken to one with bronze hair yet?" He seemed overly worried.

" Yeah I spoke to Edward. He's my project until Billy's done with them. Why?"

" I just want you to know , you can't trust those guys. Whatever they try to put in your head. Its a lie. Do not believe them."

" Umm okay , I'll keep that in mind. I'm going to get a drink and maybe a guy. Laters , Jake."

Weird that Jake would tell me some crap about this subject. Didn't he know I knew that those guys would do anything to keep themselves alive. Maybe all that stuff Alice was spouting about her and this CIA operative called Jasper was a scheme. Suddenly I knew it. He was seducing her to get himself out of this alive.

" Bella!" I turned at my name. A man with black hair and brown eyes smiled at me.

" How are you doing Alexander?" We had a one night stand last time he was in town. I figured we were probably going to do it again with the way he was looking at me.

" Good , better now that I see your pretty face. Bella are we heading up or what?" It was amazing how I lived a complete lie. I wasn't the person I pretended to be. Bella Black didn't like random one night stands. I liked old movies and classic books with romance where the hero saves the lady and they kiss in the sunset.

" Uh yeah , we can go up to my place." So why was I doing all these things? I never loved any of these guys.

We headed up and he started making out with me. He dropped me on the bed and with a swift jerk by dresses laces came undone. I tore his shirt and ran my hands down his perfect chest. It was muscle after muscle but I could remember another body with perfect abs and broad shoulders. Someone who posessed something other then good looks and a white smile.

" Bella , babe your so sexy. I adore you. I'm your slave babe." He didn't. He wasn't. I was only sexy not beautiful for him. I was just another girl. Suddenly with a burst of panic and desperation. I pushed him off of me. I still had my bra and panties on thank god. He stared at me with confusion.

" Whats wrong?" He asks me whats wrong when there was nothing but plain _fucking! _going on with us. He was already naked and I couldn't stand staring at him.

" I can't do this! You're not him. Your not the person with green eyes." Every night I had the same dream. A stranger with green eyes who loved me. Somebody my poor mind had conjured up. Whoever this guy was , I felt safe around him and content. I probably had gone insane. Wishing for a way out of this nightmare of life.

With that I ran. Grabbing my black robe , I dashed to the one place I knew nobody would find me. The dungeons...

.:. Jacob Black.:.

I was still in love with Bella. I still remembered the day my dad had forced her in to amnesia.

.:. flashback .:.

_I ran , faster and faster hoping to catch them in time. My own dad was going to kill my girlfriend and her father. All because her father the local cop had found out about the Black Drags interaction with the Russian Mafia. Bursting in to the house I found I was a little too late._

_Charlie Swan was on the floor. His body lay mangled and filled with bullet holes. His eyes were still wide with an undeniable fear in them. I lost my lunch right away on the floor. The sight was too disgusting for an full grown man let alone a 18 year old. _

" _Dad! Where is Bella? Please spare Bella! She is innocent , please I'm begging you. Dad , spare Bella! Please.." My heart was pounding as I found Bella. She was a bloody mess and so much blood was running down her face from the wound the baseball bat had made. When she woke up , Billy had told her a complete lie and she lived it even now._

Current:

I watched as Bella left with yet another guy , who didn't care for her. If it wasn't that Mike Newton selling out the Cullen's we wouldn't have been able to catch them and the whole Black Drag would burn in flames. Too bad Newton didn't get the 5 million we said we would give him. My father didn't like greedy sell outs dispite himself being one.

Who knew that one day Bella would call me her _brother _I still cringed everytime.

.:. Edward's POV .:. Dungeons .:.:

Footsteps sounded down the dark hall. I strained my neck and instantly signaled Jasper to be quiet. We had been planning our escape. Was it Bella? My heart hammered with hope.

" Well the Governments slaves. You all look perfectly fine. I'm going to have to change that , right?" With a evil grin , the only thing I remember before the pain came was dark souless black eyes. I felt myself losing blood and everything was becoming blurry.

**Author Note: Okay finally finished that. I try not to make my chapters too long but significant to the story. Is that okay with all of you? Somebody asked my why Edward , Jasper and Emmett got captured so easily. It was because they were doing a suprise attack on Billy Black , but Mike Newton sold them out. So Billy knew what they were planning and captured them. Understand? Btw. I have a one shot called It Takes Two , you guys can check that out as well.**

**Hope you enjoyed this. Is Edward going to be okay? Only time will tell :) Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7 Kiss of Death

**Chapter 7 – Kiss of Death**

**Authors Note : Hey guys! I'm really thankful for anybody who ahs reviewed! Please review and tell me how you think the story is going because this is a pretty new idea as far as I have seen. So I'm not sure how it will be accepted. This is a chapter where Bella and Edward get a bit steamier so look for it. Also some misunderstandings might occur between the girls and the boys. Tell me what you think of this chapter and let me know what you want to see happen with the story! I want to just say thanks for anybody who has reviewed , and for anybody who is reading but not reviewing , please just one review and you seriously make my day. Sorry for the super long AN !!**

**Disclaimer – clearly I don't own Twilight but the plot is mine :)**

.:.: Bella's POV .:.:

As a neared the dungeons I heard screaming and laughing. I was in a terrible mood .I'm not sure what was going on through my mind but when I arrived and saw that Sam Uley , one of Billy's favorite guy's in the Drag , was taking a knife and slowly and lightly dragging it down Edward's body as he writhed , made me mad. I grabbed one of the medieval shields on the wall and wacked it in Sam's head. He fell to the ground right away. Paul stared at me like I had grown another head.

" Bella! What are you doing? Have you lost your mind? You just hit Sam not the prisoner! Are you drunk?" Was I drunk? No , I didn't even have anything. Why did I feel like I wanted to kill whoever made this guy hurt? Shaking my head I quickly came up with a excuse.

" I just had the most terrible night ever. I came down here to get some peace and quiet. You guys don't realise that I'm suppose to keep him alive until Billy wants him dead. You just made my job that much harder! I'm in no mood to patch him up all the time. Do you understand me? No randomly torturing him without a reason. I'll personally kill you for it." Woah , I hated speeches most of the time. I kept to myself and only spoke to these guys when I absolutely had to. This was uncalled for.

" Uh okay Bells , sorry um I'm just going to leave with Sam now. Goodnight." Taking a deep breath I leaned down to stop the blood. It was a really light cut. Probably wouldn't even scar after a while. It ran from his shoulder down his perfectly sculpted abs and down his muscular legs. I cannot believe I was checking the enemy out! Sure he was goodlooking but hell he'd probably be dead in a few weeks. Shaking my head I got up.

I walked and grabbed the first aid kit. He was consious when I got there. I expected him to be wary of me after that experience but all I saw was relief in his eyes. Wait a second , his eyes. They were so familiar and I gasped when I realised it was the same love filled eyes that I dreamt of every night. Deep and the most perfect shade of green. They entranced me and dazzled me.

" Are you going to patch me up?" Blushing for the first time in years , I walked over to him.

.:.: Edward's POV . :.:

I winced as she put something that made the cut burn. She looked at me a bit apologetic but I forced a smile. It was cute when she blushed just now. I wanted to hope that she remembered me even a bit but I knew that was impossible because even if she hadn't gotten amnesia I don't think she would have remembered the hopeless fool , that acted all cool but didn't even have the guts say anything more than a quick hello when she was around. For all my street bravado , I had been so intimidated by her.

Suddenly she stopped and I wondered what was wrong. I actually wanted to smile when I saw her dilemma. The wound went all the way across my hip bones. She had two choices , either she took off my pants and wrap me up to keep from bleeding or she just lets the wound get probably infected. She frowned before opening her mouth and then closing it.

" Would you mind if I took off your pants? Cause your cut could get infected and... I'll probably have a lot more work to do after so..." I would have taken everything off and then started peeling her out of that slinky black robe she wore. Clearly I wasn't bothered by nakedness , not when I had the girl of my dreams staring at me wearing nothing but a robe that barely covered her ass and a pair of high heels , weird how this was turning in to something I dreamed about when I was 16.

" I don't mind." I kept it simple before I blurted something stupid like " I love you" or " You star in my dreams every night" I wasn't that big of a fool.

.:.: Bella's POV . :.:

I slowly peeled the blood soaked black jeans away from his body. It revealed blue boxers that were also soaked. I tried to keep it professional when I slowly pulled the boxers low enough so that I could get the cut. Dear God this guy was driving me insane. He was so sexy , a million times more than Alexander even on his worse day. Bleeding on the floor with a long cut and he was making it hard to breath. Keep it cool Bella. I was known for my cool , I hardly freaked out and I hardly ran hot like this.

" Okay this might hurt a bit." I took the cloth and dipped it in some antiseptic. He hissed as I slowly dragged it up with soft yet firm movements. I had graduated at Harvard with a medical degree so I was more than good at what I was doing. After I finished I wondered how was I suppose to wrap this up? Getting inspired I went and grabbed a large sheet of paper towel when Edward cleared his throat.

" I don't think thats going to cover it." He was blushing when he said that. Geezus my head is going straight down the gutter. This was a big piece of tissue and it still wasn't enough? How big was he? Taking a second piece of tissue , I closed my eyes and dragged the boxer completely down.

.:.: Edward's POV . :.:

She took a good piece of tissue and had a rather blank look on her face. Unfortunately I was going to have to speak up about that.

" I don't think thats going to cover it." She calmly took another piece of paper towel. Closing her eyes I looked at how long her eyelashes were. She calmly randomly dropped the piece of paper on my now exposed cock. Unfortunately I was fighting a hard on and this was super awkward. She opened her eyes and I stared in to them. She was so close , I was going to kiss her. I mean if all went down badly then at least I died doing the one thing I always wanted to right?

I started leaning in and her eyes widened. Very lightly I brushed my lips against hers in a innocent chaste kiss. What took me by suprise was her response. She molded her lips with mine and I moaned in to her mouth , her lips were so soft and seemed to fit perfectly with mine.

" Edward , man what the hell are you doing!" We broke apart gasping. I really hated Emmett right now. My heart thudded and I looked at her. Her perfect mouth was in a perfect o of horror and her eyes were wide. Did she regret it?

" I have to go." She ran so fast. Just a blur that blended in with the shadows , a wisp of a black nearly translucent robe and she was gone.

" I hate you Emmett."

.:.: Bella's POV .:.:

What was I thinking? Was I going to randomly kiss anybody with green eyes? Okay so maybe his eyes were amazing and they were exactly the eyes I saw every night in my dreams. Still thats no excuse. Also was this all just a plan to keep himself alive? I couldn't help but feel a pang of pain with that thought. I had to do everything to keep myself from making mistakes like that. Yet it felt so right , like it was something I had wanted to do a long time ago. I crawled under my duvet and I feel asleep with his taste on my lips and his scent surrounding me.

.:.: Alice's POV.:.:

I snuck down the dungeons with pure Alice grace , my feet making no sound as I ran. I had to see him , I hadn't even spoken to anybody of the opposite sex since seeing this man. I silently thanked God this time I wasn't wearing two different shoes and actually looked like myself. My hair was done , the make up perfected and in a mini skirt and green tank. I had taken off my gold hoop earrings because I was scared they would make noise clanging together.

" Edward , we need to get out of here. I have already sent out messages for our help. Just keep ourselves alive for another couple of days and we are out of here. So don't go falling in love with Bella Swan. Keep you head together man." So he didn't feel the same way as me. Clearly I was the only one feeling all this love crap. He just probably wanted to seduce me and get out alive.

If there was one thing I hated was to be played , by anybody. I Alice Black had guys begging to be with me and lets face it I didn't need guy attention. I surely had just a hungover moment when I saw him. I had to forget him.

.:..: Jasper's POV.: .:

I knew what I had to do. I needed to keep me and the guys alive then save Alice and the other girls. I couldn't have Edward letting one kiss from Bella screwing with his head. If we were not careful before we knew it a kiss with the girl of our dreams , could be the kiss of death.

**AN . Done! So please review! Love you guys! If anything you don't understand review and I'll try to clear it up k?**


	8. Chapter 8 Miss Understood?

Chapter 8 – Misunderstood or Miss Understood?

**Authors Note : Hey guys. I just wanted to say that a lot of people have been saying that I update a little too slow. I'm really sorry but sometimes I just can't write and I am a competitive tennis player so I usually have a lot of practice and school to do. I promise though that I will do my best to update as quickly as possible. The chapter is a short one and it's sort of fillerish but it's a build up for the next chap. Thank you Edward.love.of.my.existance , oliviagoldenchild and Lecia for supportive reviews! Also to Danielle by many names , I apreciate the reviews and the ideas. I'll keep them in mind since I already have a plot but thank you so much! Love you guys! Review!**

**Disclaimer : Don't own Twilight , wish I owned Edward. btw. sorry for super long AN's!**

.:.: Emmett's POV . :.:

Edward was doing his best to put on his pants with one hand. It was actually a really funny sight cuz he kept swearing and smiling. Loser he was , had a kiss with the girl he had fallen for when he was 16. Bella was hot , don't get me wrong but clearly Rosalie was more my type.

Plus if I even winked at Bella , Edward would probably make me very sorry. Actually I knew the key to getting out of here alive would be to use the girls. Make them love us and set us free. If we could get those three on our side , then we were almost for sure staying alive.

" Keep a clear head and Edward stop smiling goofily , really if we keep this up Bella can send flowers to your funeral." Jasper was giving us a tell off , or more specificly Edward one.

" Yo Jazz , Ed whats the escape plan. I didn't plan my big exit in a stupid dungeon with a cripple killing me off." I wanted to get out of here.

" I've already pressed the emergency contacter in our ears. We should be getting help any seconds. In the mean time , hang tough and pray Billy likes to play with his food."

Woah for a guy who just got a little steamy with a chick like Bella , Edward was pretty damn serious. What about the girls? Should we take them with us?

" What about the three chicks? Are they coming with us?"

" I don't think that will be smart. In their heads they still think that Billy is their adoptive Dad , they might not be willing to run away with us. They won't believe us if we tell them. Would you believe a complete stranger , if they told you your whole life has been a lie?" Okay Jasper had a point.

" We leave them , then take out Billy. Save them and not tell them yet. Make them trust us first though. Drop hints maybe deep down Bella remembers her real life."

I debated and was about to answer until I heard the evil laugh. Suddenly I felt a large pressure on my head. I blacked out immedietly.

.:.: Bella's POV . :.:

I woke up feeling desoriented and stiff. I had once again had my dreams of the green eyes stranger. He smiled but I still couldn't make out his face. Just his eyes and a fabulous crooked grin until once again his eyes turned panicked and the whole scene faded in to darkness.

I wonder was he somebody from my last life. I had visited Asia before and they believed that you had a life before this one. Sometimes you see the same people and you felt connected to them but you never remember them. Maybe this dark night who's eyes told me he loved me had been my last lifes lover.

Then it all came rushing back to me. I had kissed a prisoner. I had kissed Edward and it had felt amazing. Almost like I had been asleep and cold for a long time and suddenly a rush of warmth and I was awake. I had to keep myself in check but I was so confused! I felt a dull thud at the back of my head. I wanted him so badly wether or not Edward or better yet the green eyed knight. Oddly my cravings for them were equal.

Edward was going to die. It was unavoidable but yet the pain I felt when I realised this was so fierce that I started crying. i hadn't cried in at least 5 years.

:.:.: Alice's POV.:.:

I was trying to keep myself from bursting in to flames of fury and sobbing. How dare this CIA guy to just come and control my feelings and seduce me? Love my ass! I couldn't believe I had been so wrong! I could care less about him now. Let him die , see if I even flinch!

Calmly I walked in to me and the girls bedroom to find Bella in tears.

**Author's Note : Well end of the short chapter :) review and keep reading! I promise I won't give up this story so please don't give up on it! REVIEW!! :D**


	9. Chapter 9 A Light in the Dark

Chapter 9 – A Light in the Dark

**Authors Note: Hey! Okay so I have a few things I want to say. First is I have a trial chapter out of a new story. It's ahs been received pretty well but please go check it out and tell me what you think! Also this story will have a twist and it's going to be pretty original , so I hope you enjoy it. Do you guys want to see a little more action between Edward and Bella? I don't think I'm a very good lemon writer but I can do pretty hot make out sessions and give smut a little try if you guys want. So tell me what you think and once again REVIEW!! Please! Kay all for now! Love you guys! Read my trial story! **

.:.: Edward's POV.:.:

I had already contacted Carlisle about our capture. Filling him in on our surroundings , chances were in a few days we would be rescued and safe. Yet a nagging feeling in my heart stopped me from feeling relief. If I left it would be at least months until I got to see Bella again.

" Edward Cullen , what a suprise. From street rat to CIA operative captain. Yet still got a thing for Bella. Somethings never change." Jacob Black stared at me with hate filled eyes. Not a problem because I was sure my own glare was anything but friendly.

" Shut up Black. Are you playing older brother for Bella now?" I grinned as I saw him wince at the words " older brother".

" I'd keep my mouth shut Cullen or you might not know what I might find in my fathers cabinet. Actually better yet open your mouth wide open. Easier to pour poison in." Stupid loser. Hang tightEdward.

" I don't fear death , Black" It was true , after that one kiss from Bella I had pretty much gotten everything I had wanted my whole life. Yet I could see a real relationship with me and her. Now if only she didn't think her last name was Black.

" Good because it's going to happen soon." He left after delivering a swift kick in to my side. I groaned after he was gone from earshot.

I quickly looked beside me to see both Jasper and Emmett suffering from head wounds. They were both unconsious. I figured they would wake up soon. Hearing shuffling footsteps , my heart beat increased. Either it was Bella and her friends or not so friendly people.

Bella , Alice and Rosalie walked in. All three looked confused and mad. Bella's eyes connected with mine for a mere second before the soft expression changed to a hard one. Wait , what had changed from last time I saw her?

" Stupid , men with there dumb blond hair. Ugg I hate blonds. No offence Rose." Alice was mumbling curses underneath her breath. They patched up Emmett and Jasper and then turned to leave.

" Have you been fed?" Bella's sweet voice drifted to my ears. It sounded like honey and silk.

" Nope" I started panicking. Was that kiss just a one time thing for her? I had to get out of here fast. So that I could save her and tell her the real truth. It mad me sick how she lived a lie. I wanted to be her hero.

" Kay I'll get somebody to get some food for you." I nodded feeling a bit down. I watched her leave with her friends.

" Did I hear food?" I rolled my eyes at Emmett , too preoccupied with Bella's coldness to feel hunger or anything other then rejection.

.:.: Bella's POV .:.:

As I watched temporarily pain flash through Edward's eyes , I felt a totally deja vu moment. My dream , when my beloved dark knight had been in pain. I shook my head , surely Edward was very attractive and his kiss was a totally different story then anything I had ever felt in my whole life. Yet I knew it could never happen. He would be nothing but a sweet memory and all I would have was a broken heart and my erratic dreams to accompany at night.

" I hate that stupid blond idiot. Actually he's not a idiot , more like a loser! Stupid fucking bastard!" Geez I had heard Alice tell me her own sob story. Yet I didn't understand how she could fall so hard for a complete stranger! It didn't make any sense!

" Alice , chill he'll be dead in a week at the most. So you can call him a fucking asshole over his corspe." I knew Rosalie was trying to help Ali but honestly any blind person could tell she liked him or else why would she be so mad? Sometimes Rosalie was seriously blind!

" Damn him and his stupid good looks." I tuned them out before a sudden intense pain shot through my head. My head swirled and I hit the floor.

.:.: Rosalie's POV .:.:

Bella suddenly dropped in a dead faint with little Alice tried to catch her but fell herself.

I quickly grabbed my cell and called Jacob. He was more than enough mass to pick Bells up. In a few short minutes he arrived and quickly carried her off to the doctor.

" What is wrong with her? Why did she just faint like that! Tell me!" Alice was going in to hysterics beside me.

Jacob was talking quietly to the doctor. I heard words like " could it be" and " come back?" I couldn't hear anything else and it fustrated me.

"slowly unfold , past triggers." It didn't make any sense what they were saying.

.:.: Bella's POV . :.:

I was walking in a dark place. I had no clue where I was , all I knew was it was cold and dark. Suddenly a man appeared in front of me. He had brown hair and deep brown eyes like mine. Oddly I felt like I knew him although I had for sure never seen him before.

" Bella , child can you make me dinner? It's been a long day at the station." His kind brown eyes smiled at me and slowly the darkness started fadeing into a small house. Messy but obviously loved. A shabby brown couch stood in one corner and a small t.v infront of it.

" Mr. Swan , I've finished for the day. May I go home?" A teenage boy of around 16 stumbled in the room. He looked strangely familiar , with his messy bronze locks and chiseled but still round features. He wore a black t shirt and ripped jeans. Suddenly he turned and I found myself staring at the dark green eyes of my beloved stranger.

" Hi." I felt myself breath.

" Hi , Bella." He dropped my gaze and I felt a light pink tinge go over his cheeks. He seemed nervous around me and I had no clue why.

" Sure , Edward. Have a good night and no drinking, boy." Edward? My eyes widened and I gasped.

I watched Edward leave but before he was out the door , he turned and looked at me. With the familiar eyes that I so desperately wished to see. A light in the dark. A home in a strange place.

**AN: ooooo haha now things are starting to get a bit more mysterious. So what does our sweet Bella think of when she has a memory of Edward in her past? Will she regain her memory or what? Till next time! REVIEW!! The more reviews the faster I'll write promise. 3 btw. Read the Trial story I have and review if you want it kept. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10 Memories Alive

**Chapter 10 – Memories Alive**

**A/N : I have the long one at the bottom + my apologies! So read that! Here it is! Chapter 10! Love you guys!**

.:.: Edward's POV .:.:

We were fed our dinner , a piece of bread for 3 grown guys. I mean Billy Black was super rich , he couldn't give us 3 pieces of bread? What a jerk but I guess being a international drug lord and Boss of Black Drag didn't exactly mean he was a good guy. We shared it equally and I decided to tell the guys about my decision. I couldn't leave Bella. I loved her , I knew this since I was 16. I could just see her as my wife , my everything.

" Guys , I have to tell you something." I swallowed nervously. What were there reactions going to be? Would they think I was insane?

" Whats up , Eddie?" I glared at Emmett , he had been calling me that awful name for the last 7 years just because I dated a blond bitch called Tanya. She kept on calling me that and I kicked her out of my bed soon after.

" I have decided that I love Bella. I want to be able to pursue her without being locked in a cage. I want to bring her out with me." I held my breath for their reactions.

" Edward , do you think thats wise? It could make things much more difficult. It could cost us our lives. She might not even co-operate." Jasper was being rational and smart.

" I know but I cannot imagine being without her. I know she could refuse me but I want the chance." I was letting my heart do the talking and my head was giving me thoughts about Bella and her brown eyes. This was a chance I wanted to take.

" I feel the same about Alice. Almost like we were lovers in a old life , my attraction to her is immense." I was shocked. I had never heard Jasper say something like that before. He was always smart and never head over heels about any girl.

" I wouldn't mind getting a shot at Rosalie. Although I think she hates my guts though." Emmett looked a bit down about that.

" Yet , there are a lot of women in this world. Why risk it like this?" Jasper's rational time came out again.

" I've loved Bella since I was 16. I cannot leave this opportunity. It's like fate giving me a chance with the girl of my dreams. I wasn't good enough for her then. I am still not worthy but I can try." Suddenly I heard a soft gasp. My head spun around to meet with a pair of deep beautiful brown eyes.

.:.: Bella's POV .:.:

I woke up feeling slightly groggy. I had cold sweat on my forehead and a very worried Rosalie and Alice at my bedside. I smiled at them and they visibly relaxed.

" Bella! I was so worried about you! I don't even know why you just dropped like that! You scared the crap out of me!" Alice was babbling at top speed.

" Bells , how are you feeling?" Rose asked me quietly.

" I feel okay , but I just had erratic dreams." I remembered the young Edward and the man with the kind brown eyes , so alike my own. I couldn't put my finger on it but my inner soul was screaming for me to remember something.

" Oh , well you know what we should sneak off to the club. Get a couple of shots in and you'll be feeling brand new!" Alice seriously needed a drink and I needed one too , so I agreed.

" Go through the north dungeon? So nobody knows we are out?" I didn't really want to bring Jake and the guys with us so I figured we could just sneak.

" Yes! I don't want to go with the guys. Just let me get some heels on." Rosalie went in search of a random pair of pumps. I stretched and out on my simple black flats.

We walked in to the opening of the dungeon and I told myself that I should just walk past Edward and forget about him and his kiss. I stalked until I heard his voice say.

" I've loved Bella since I was 16. I cannot leave this opportunity. It's like fate giving me a chance with the girl of my dreams. I wasn't good enough for her then. I am still not worthy but I can try." I let out a loud gasp. He spun around and I got lost in his eyes , I was home again.

**Author Notes : I'm soooo sorrryyyy!! Please forgive me! I wrote this chapter very early but somehow it got lost in my computer! So I had to deal with homework and everything. Anyways , for all of you who wanted some hot action to happen , it will in the next chapter. I liked this chapter a lot because it's just so romantic! For people who have not read my Trial Story PLEASE GO READ! I think I will continue it ... :) REVIEW! I will update more regularly if possible.**


	11. Chapter 11 Uptown Girl

**Chapter 11 – Uptown Girl**

**Author's Note : I am terribly sorry for the wait and I hope it was worth it. There was just so much to do and I'm not sure where I wanted this to go. I will try to write more but I hope you guys understand because I don't want to just throw out mindless bland chapters. I'd rather wait until I have inspiration! You guys rock for staying with me and I love each and everyone of you. xxoo**

.:.: Bella's POV .:.:

I didn't know what to do , all I knew was I felt safe when I was lost in his eyes. I was breathing hard and my mind was trying to tell me something but I was coming up blank. Why would I know what Edward looked like as a teenager and who was that man with the eyes so eerily alike my own? Also what did Edward's last sentence mean?

" Bella , I know you cannot remember anything but I was hoping that you would just listen to me. This may sound a bit crazy and you can choose not to believe me but this is the truth. I cannot lie to you anymore , its killing me from inside. So please just listen to me." Edward spoke in a dazed and firm voice. His voice sounded like soft velvet and all I wanted to do was sit close to him and just listen to whatever he wanted to say.

" I'm not sure I understand what you are saying to me." I was so confused and my knee's felt like they were not going to carry my weight any longer.

" You are not Bella Black , your Bella Swan. Your real father did not die in a car crash , he died because he was brutally murdered by Billy Black." My eyes widened.

.:.: Edward's POV . :.:

As I spoke I watched her eyes widen and her features turn themselves into an expression of disbelief. I could not keep the truth from her any longer , I knew I was basically taking a huge risk but I had to. I continued after she closed her mouth and stared at me with haunted eyes.

" I met you when you were fifteen and I was sixteen. Your father was the chief police in Seattle. I was put in to his custody for community service. You went to a private school and Jacob was your boyfriend." She slid down to the ground and but her arms around herself. I wish I wasn't tied up , I wish I could be the one to comfort her. Alice and Rosalie , went down with her and wrapped their arms around her.

" Your father found out about Billy's crimes because he was investigating the murder of a Russian drug lord named James Rovosad. Billy killed his Russian counter part and became the largest drug lord in the world. Your father , Charlie Swan found out and Billy came in to your house and murdered you father and beat you on the head repeatedly. You were in a coma and when you woke up you had lost all your previous memory." Bella had tears streaming down her cheeks and she was clutching her head. I took a deep breath and continued.

" He decided to keep you because of Jacob's attachment to you. After he decided that he should have daughters as well as sons and kidnapped Rosalie and Alice from their homes. He targeted you both because Rosalie was exceptionally beautiful and well known as the most beautiful girl in that town. Alice because she was known to bring good luck to her family , almost like a good luck charm. That is the whole story. You are not who you think you are. Your pasts are not the truth either. You have been manipulated and used by Billy Black." I concluded grimly , all three girl wore the same shocked and unseeing expression.

.:.: Bella's POV.:.:

I didn't know what to make of this information. Was it true , or was it just a scam to play us against Billy? No , this was just a scam. I didn't believe him , why would I? He knew he was going to die and if I were him I would do everything to stay alive.

" Good try , but we are not going to buy that dumb story. We have records about our lives. I've seen all my birth certificates and my adoption certificate. Lets go girls." Rosalie was calm and collected and she was actually mad.

I left with the girls , with my tears still staining my cheeks. I couldn't help myself , I looked back only to be met evenly with Edward's pain ridden gaze.

.:.: Edward's POV .:.:

Nothing could feel more painful then to watch the women that you love walk away from you and the truth. I turned my head to find Jasper looking like someone had just ran over his heart.

" What are we going to do now?" Emmett's question was interrupted by a chilling voice.

" Scream." I turned only to be met with Billy Black's soulless cold glare.

**Authors Note : If you guys have any question or suggestions I would love to hear them and also PLEASE REVIEW! They make me smile and want to write more! I honestly love everyone who has reviewed so far and if you havn't yet , please! Even just a few words of encouragement would rock. Check my other stories out. I will write the next chapter to New Story Trial Chapter soon. Give me some name idea's for that as well as a review! Love you all.**


	12. Chapter 12 Like a Knife

**Chapter 12 – Like a Knife**

**Author Note : Hey guys , here is a chapter I'm sure you've all been waiting for. I hope you guys like what I've done with it because this is a change in the story. Also I have a song recommendation for this chapter. A couple actually. I usually listen to music when I write , so if you'd like I can write down the song or songs that corresponds with the chapter. Please review to tell me if you want to have me write the songs down. **

**This Chapter : Stranger – Secondhand Serenade **

**Like a Knife – Secondhand Serenade **

**Two songs by Secondhand Serenade , somehow these two really fit. Hope you guys love this chapter and PLEASE review! Review and I'll update a bit quicker! :)**

.:.: Edward's POV .:.:

The fear that ran through me made it hard to breath. If Billy Black heard everything I had just said to Bella , it would surely be over for the three of us. It would be my fault that Jasper and Emmett would die here with me. I was to blame.

" Today , we have something a bit more special for you three. Don't you know , the higher you climb the harder you fall? Please don't scream so loud , these walls are soundproof but I don't want you to scare my girls." Billy grinned at me , obviously satisfied with his speech. Hopefully he had not heard what I just told Bella.

Billy walked out in to a bright shining room. I turned towards Emmett and Jasper.

" Guys , if today we die and it's because Billy heard my fools speech to Bella. I want to apologize and say that you guys are my family. My parents were monsters and whatever happens you will always be my brothers." I had never really said anything like that to the two of them but the possibility of death makes you think.

" Edward , I wouldn't want to die any other way. At least it should be all three of us and at least we saw the girls we've been looking for our entire life. Whatever happens it's always going to be the three of us." Jasper actually looked calm , almost as if he didn't fear death.

"Emmett?" both of us stared at our largest friend.

" HELL YEAH! I love you guys , in the most non gay way ever but I still love you. We will be fine!" Me and Jasper actually started laughing because it was such a Emmett thing to say.

" I thought I'd just told you the higher you climb the harder you fall? Yet you three are still laughing like your taking a walk on the beaches down in La Push. No matter , you won't be laughing for long." Billy pulled out a long syringe filled with a blue liquid. I was dragged in to the bright white light. My last thought was , if i died tonight I wouldn't regret it because I had finally seen the angel in reality. Maybe if I was dead I could stay with her.

.:.: Bella's POV .:.: In the girls bedroom.:.:

Me and the girls had each made a drink and was sitting on our beds. Nobody spoke , all of us were lost in our own little world. I started to regret the way I had acted in the dungeon. I felt like a stupid little girl who bursted in to tears at the first sign of confusion. I should have been stronger , more like the Bella that had always kept her cool.

" Bella , what if Edward was telling the truth. It's so easy to do fake adoptive papers and birth certificates. I mean I can understand why he would lie but it seems to convincing." Alice looked at me her hazel eyes slightly teary.

" I'm really confused , I mean here I have my adoptive father who I've been with for the last 10 years. Yet we all know Billy isn't a good guy. I wouldn't put it past him to murder , we know he does that. Edward has every reason to lie though. They are going to die soon and if I was Edward I'd do everything to stay alive too." I was a confused mess. Nothing made sense and on one hand I wanted to believe Edward because it would make me seem less messed up. More normal , I had people who cared for me before.

" Wait , we've got a message from Billy" Turning towards the computer , our adoptive father's cold face flashed on the screen.

" Girls , head down to the dungeon. I just put in the newest drug NG 17 in one of the subjects. I didn't expect he'd make such a mess. We will do the other two tomorrow. Who knew this drug caused so much internal bleeding. Please come now." With a blink he was gone , leaving me and the girls to stare horrified at the blank screen.

" Jasper! Oh shit! Hurry!" Alice was already running at top speed. I was in a bit of shock before I realized what this meant. I might never know the truth if he died. I needed to talk to him now that I was more in control of myself. Also deep down , I didn't want him to die. I wanted him to be fine because I was confused. Or maybe he reminded me too much of the green eyed stranger.

.:.: In the Dungeon .:.:

I walked in , not sure what to expect. What I saw made me gasp. Edward was curled up, his body rigid with pain. Blood was running out of his mouth. I ran as quickly as I could to him.

" Edward , look at me!" He was not responding his eyes rolled. I ran to the drug room searching desperately for the antidote. Finally I saw the correct one. I also grabbed a stomach pump. I knew Billy well enough to know that the antidote probably was not even finished. If I pumped his stomach and then applied the antidote then he might have a chance to recover.

Running back to him , I found him shaking violently. I quickly opened his mouth and stuck the pump in. After finishing with the pump , I poured the antidote in his mouth and applied pressure to his stomach. After a few minutes of struggling because he was writhing , he finally fell limp.

Suddenly gun shots were fired , I looked wildly only to see a man with blond hair point a gun at me.

**Author's Note : WOW , finally I got the " blond haired man" to show up , wink wink. Anybody guess who it is? :D I'm sorry I had to hurt Edward in this chapter. I honestly winced while writing that scene. originally I wanted to write it from Edward's POV but I didn't want to write his pain! Love you all and please review and tell me what you think! Check out my page for some one shots , I'm thinking of doing a new one , so be on the look out! Love you guys!**


End file.
